


The Girl Next Door

by Vikings9864



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, modern Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikings9864/pseuds/Vikings9864
Summary: Zuko lives in a good-sized apartment. The rent is affordable and the neighbors are nice. But then, someone new moves in, and causes a racket in the process.





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my newest fic, and I’m planning to make it much longer than previous ones. Hope you enjoy!

  Zuko had moved out of his family home in effort to live a more modest lifestyle. He lives in a fairly good-sized apartment in uptown Republic City, the rent was affordable and the neighbors were nice. Well the neighbors he had met. 

   A few days ago the apartment that had been for sale for about three weeks finally sold. Whoever had moved in had made such a racket, Zuko had bags under his eye due to lack of sleep. The first night was bearable, because the person next door had become tired and slept as well. But the next few nights...not so much. He could hear the furniture being moved around the apartment and the loud music blaring through the walls. He had just decided to deal with it as best he could, how long could moving in possibly take? 

    Apparently for this new neighbor, more than a week. Every single night, Zuko was kept awake by the moving in the rooms on the other side of the wall, that unfortunately wasn't sound-proof. 

    Not wanting to start off on the wrong foot, Zuko forced himself to wait longer to introduce himself to his new neighbor, in effort to have a better change of holding his tongue about their obnoxious noise. 

     About three days after the noises had stopped, well decreased at least, Zuko walked out of his apartment and to the one next to his. He knocked on the door, but he realized his hands were empty. He couldn't show up without anything to offer! He instantly ran back into his home and started to get the cookie mix and other ingredients out. 

~

     Katara was a new resident of Republic City and had been searching for an affordable apartment for weeks. Finally, she had somehow managed to score one uptown. 

    She had gathered all her stuff, which wasn't very much, and set off into the city by herself. It was all very new to her, coming from the south, which wasn't as populated or advanced as the city.  She hoped more than anything to make new friends and complete her studies so she could become a doctor. 

   After sleepless nights of setting up her new home all by herself, she had finally finished her place, except a few minor details. These included wall decor, proper eating utensils, and other little things she could buy later on. She could only earn so much money from working late nights at the diner near her apartment building. Her money went into books and classes at the university. 

   Katara finally plopped down on her couch and stared to relax. Her shoulders ached from pushing all her furniture. She sighed out loud and as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard a knock at the door. 

"You've got to be kidding," she said, aggravated. "I just sat down."

   She walked to the door and opened it. She looked right then left, and right once more. No one. 

"What a waste," she closed the door and turned back to her couch. She walked over and curled up with a blanket. A nap was needed. 

  She drifted off to sleep but was soon woken up yet again. 

 

————————  
So this is the end of the first chapter, but I'd call it more of an introduction. I'm planning to carry this fanfiction out longer than previous ones and I'm super excited to write it, so I thought I'd start asap! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
